1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee or tea maker which includes: a fresh water container, a filter vessel, a pot, a flow heater, a riser pipe and an overflow device for introducing the heated water into the filter vessel disposed above the pot.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Coffee or tea makers of the above-mentioned type are known per se and are used primarily in homes or offices.
In the prior art coffee or tea makers of this type, the cold water present in the fresh water container is heated by the flow heater and is passed through a riser pipe to the overflow device which then empties into the filter vessel.
On the basis of the heating power of the customarily employed flow heaters, the speed with which the heated water flows into the filter vessel is relatively slow. Further experience has shown that a comparatively thin stream of water develops. These two facts are the reason that at the beginning of the filtering process, the aromatic substance disposed in the filter vessel is not optimally moistened.
Coffee or tea makers are known in which hot water can be introduced into a filter vessel at relatively high flow rates and in comparatively large quantities. Such coffee or tea makers are used in the restaurant business and are equipped either with steam pressure systems or other containers which are connected to the water mains.
Aside from the fact that such coffee or tea makers have a rather large volume, transferring these construction principles to household coffee or tea makers would be neither advisable nor economically justifiable.